


within time

by Yomi_is_tired



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomi_is_tired/pseuds/Yomi_is_tired
Summary: there is Nothing
Kudos: 1





	within time

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days, I will figure out how to title things......

within the confines of time  
there is Nothing.  
Nothing lives, so  
Nothing dies.  
Nothing dies, so  
Nothing falls.  
Nothing falls, so  
Nothing dreams.  
Nothing dreams, so  
Nothing cries.  
Nothing cries, so  
Nothing breaks.  
Nothing breaks, so  
Nothing speaks.  
Nothing speaks, so   
Nothing lies.  
Nothing lies, so  
Nothing hurts.  
Nothing hurts, so  
Nothing lives.  
there is Nothing  
Nothing but the crumbling rust  
of the gears of Fate  
that have long since  
Stopped  
turning.


End file.
